


Don't You Touch Her

by AtomicGalaxy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Protective Jaune Arc, dont remember any of it, jaune just fucking punches jacques, no beta we die like men, wrote this at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicGalaxy/pseuds/AtomicGalaxy
Summary: Jaune is getting a little sick of Jacques Schnee's bullshit.Or, Jaune punches Weiss' father for being a jerk.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Don't You Touch Her

**Author's Note:**

> sue me, this is a cute ship

Jaune had learned exactly one thing so far in his stay at the Schnee Manor. And that one thing was that yelling was common. 

He and Weiss had only been there for three days, a chance to catch up with Winter and Klein, but already Jacques Schnee had started several screaming matches and ruined a family dinner. 

He tried not to let it get to him, despite hearing his name several times in aforementioned screaming matches. Weiss had already assured him that everything was fine, that he shouldn’t worry. He trusted her enough to let it go. Until he couldn’t ignore it anymore.

He’d woken up to an empty bed, which was strange. Weiss slept like the dead. He put it down to a restless sleep on her part and continued his morning routine as usual, pulling on his hoodie and turning his bed-head into something more presentable. 

On his way to breakfast he heard it. Shouting. Again. 

He was passing by Jacque’s office, so the conversation was pretty clear. He could hear every word. He paused.

“You’re being unreasonable!” Weiss screamed. Jaune heard a loud thud, meaning she’d probably punched the wall. 

“You’re being disobedient!” Jaques shot back. His voice made Jaune want to follow Weiss’ lead. There was a pause, the air felt heavy. Jacques spoke again, quieter this time. “Why do you refuse to behave? You are an embarrassment to the Schnee family name!” Jaune crept towards the door, cracking it open silently. Neither noticed him.

“I don’t care!” Weiss looked furious, eyes flashing dangerously. Jaune had never seen her so angry. “I don’t give a shit!”

“What has gotten into you?” Jacques asked, less than calmly. “Swearing, running around with Faunus degenerates, courting a… commoner.” His words dripped with venom and Jaune resisted the urge to flinch at them. Weiss’ scowl became harsher.

“You know nothing about Jaune!” She stomped her foot angrily, whipping around to face her father. “He’s sweet and kind and good. And he’s the bravest person I know!” Jaune came fully into the room, still unnoticed, staring at her lovingly. “I love him! And I won’t let you insult him anymore!”

“He’s weak!” Jacques slammed his fist down onto his desk. Weiss didn’t flinch.

“He’s more of a man than you, bastard!” She yelled. Then Jaune stopped thinking. Because Jacques reached forward and slapped her. Hard.

Weiss teetered and stumbled away from him, holding her cheek. Jaune stepped past her.

“Jaune?” She mumbled, eyes wide. He didn’t turn, instead heading straight to Jacques.

He grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, dragging him up to eye level. “Don’t fucking touch her.” He curled his hand into a fist and swung straight for Jacques’ eye. The hit landed with a satisfying thud and Jaune let go as Jacques collapsed into his chair.

Jaune turned and made his way to the door, grabbing Weiss softly by the hand as he went. Only when the door clicked shut behind them did he breathe out, relaxing his posture. He rubbed at his neck.

“Sorry about that.” He apologised. “I acted without thinking and-” He was cut off as Weiss practically tackled him. She slung her arms around his neck and pressed their lips together. 

His eyes went wide before he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up slightly. He could feel her grin pressed onto his. 

Eventually, he lowered her to the ground and she pulled away. They stared at each other, almost shyly until Weiss took his hand and began to lead him to the dining hall.

“Come on, Jaune.” She said, smiling. “I think Klein saved us some breakfast.”


End file.
